Spirted Away Fanfic Stories
KEI *idk what to do with her. *she's supposed to end up with no-face, like I'm making him to be a human or some shit *or maybe she's a human, but she's been in the spirit realm for so long that's she's forgotten about it? *IF SHE GOES THE HUMAN ROUTE, I'M MAKING HER GO TO THE SPIRIT REALM AT A YOUNG AGE. *but her backstory was that she *yuto's friend rly *she was supposed to become a seamstress but her mother died and she went to the bathhouse to because a worker. *she meets no-face because she was chosen to go on a errand too. *humanoid spirit!no face rly ---- *I hate being there. I hate feeling lost and confused, unsure of what to do. *yuto's my best friend in the entire realm, and I wouldn't know what to do without him. *the way he spins... it reminds me of yuto. they have the same calm and focused look on their face, but this spirit has a *it's not uncommon to be apprenticed to so many things. my first apprenticeship ever was working at the restaraunt that we lived under. *he's so kind. I can't help but like him every much, and in my mind, I even thanked Yubaba for letting me come. Yuto *in my mind, he's a 'refugee'. he comes from like, one of the main cities in the spirit world and had to leave because of war. he was with his mother going to the Yuya, because that's how his mother entered the Spirit Realm, but they would only allow children to go through because they were smaller and easier to smuggle out? idk. but somehow he ends up alone at the Yuya *he has a fragile beauty to him - maybe because of his human blood, or maybe just because he's from a main city. it's unlike anything seen before. *he's a tailor apprentice - the best one among his peers. let it be known he's the oldest male apprentice of a few *1/4 human - his mother was half-human and half-spirit **though i kinda have the backstory that the spirit his maternal grandmother met was actually a god? so maybe that's why he's such a good tailor *because of his human blood, he stays up later than most spirits because he wants to see the sun *he has two older half-sisters from his father's first marriage *his father is either a full spirit or half-spirit/half-witch/wizard *HIS ISLAND THAT HE COMES FROM IS MODELED AFTER KOREA *his real name is junmyeon? MAYBE HE SHOULD BE NAMED JUN AND BECAUSE HE WAS SO YOUNG MAYBE HE NEVER HEARD HIS ACTUAL, FULL NAME BEING USED. *maybe he's so important because *I'm not sure xD *he's very calm and collected, more like haku than no face. he shows more emotions though xD. *his dad is descended from the spirit of hallasan, a korean volcano on jeju island. ---- * Yuna *a spirit noblewomen *yubaba's granddaughter *her island realm is modeled after somewhere in europe? * THINGS ABOUT THE SPIRIT WORLD AND SHIT LIKE THAT FT MY OWN THEORIES *apparently the 'town' that this took place in is called the Yuya